


Mark Our Territory

by GamblingDementor



Series: Paint by numbers [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Cady and Janis have been dating for a few months and they're ready to take their relationship to the next steps… Or rather, two next steps.Alternate title, "The Strap of Love"Features horny teenagers being horny and sneaking around to get laid, lesbian talk and luuuuuuurve.





	Mark Our Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the follow-up to my first fic in this series, "Or Something". I suppose you could read one without the other but they go hand in hand narratively.

"I've never not known."

Her arms wrapped around Cady above her, staring at the ceiling, lost in the moment, honesty came to Janis much more easily. They'd had snippets of the gay talk before, some details shared in passing, carried away in the flow of past conversations, but only now for the first time had Cady timidly asked for her full sad lesbian life story. That was her idea of post sex pillow talk, Janis supposed. Still, though Janis was far from an open book, she did have to grant her own girlfriend some privileged access to the dark brooding realm of her mind. A hand twirling wavy ginger hair, the quiet up and down of their mingled breaths, this was a better time than most for opening up.

"I didn't always know it had a name," she corrected herself. "But even when i was a kid and the girls around me were starting to crush on boys, I… wasn't. It was always on girls."

Cady was laying very still and Janis was certain that, her head flat across her chest, even though the fabric of the top she had lazily put back on, Cady would still be able to hear the nervous pulse of her heart. She nodded, her hair tickling a little. Janis pressed a kiss to the top of her head before going on.

"I heard the word for the first time, I'll always remember it," she let out a sharp breath, "I _read_ it in history class in sixth grade. It was a lesson about… Well, that doesn't matter, I read it and I got… scared. Terrified, because it was me. And happy. Because it wasn't just me."

There was little reaction from Cady, but she felt from the way she held herself that she was just giving Janis her full attention.

"Then the next year, everything happened with Regina." Cady's arms tightened the slightest bit around her. "The worst part was that she was kinda right. I _did_ have a bit of a crush on her. Used to carry her bag for her, follow her everywhere, you know… Well, that died then and there, of course."

She had admitted that to her therapist long ago, an effort to make herself understood for being such a weirdo, to hear the advice she so desperately craved back then, for her to feel normal again. She had never told anyone since. Not even Damian, though he knew the rest of it all too well, perhaps with even more details than the version she was telling now.

"And everyone at school knew and it scared me to shit and I'd lost my best friend too and… I couldn't go anywhere without someone talking, ya know. Just… bad, bad year." She breathed in. "Went to pride that year for the first time. My therapists thought it was a good idea."

"And?" Cady asked very quietly.

Janis rubbed her back, held her more firmly against herself.

"And it was. Seeing other women like me, older women… Lesbians who had made it, I guess. Who didn't grow out of it like a bad habit. Then I met Damian in high school and the rest is history."

"Was he… ? I mean, did you tell him about… ?"

Janis smiled. She regretted not having known Damian earlier but from the moment they had met, it was like their souls had instantly done the necessary catching up and he had been her confident from the start.

"He was already flaming, if that's what you're asking. But yeah, we talked about it. We still do. I think that gay talk is Damian's favorite topics 1 through 69."

That made Cady laugh and Janis was grateful for the lighter mood that brought. Cady had earned her right to being privy to such parts of Janis, but the effort of sharing was still a lot.

"Then the cutest redhead came to my school from Africa and I fell for her so bad I begged Damian to make her our friend on the first day."

That part had Cady lean up on her elbows to look at her with large blue eyes.

"You did?!"

Janis smirked. With this position, her hands could slide down to Cady's naked butt, an advantage she quickly made use of.

"Well, yeah, don't you remember how we jumped you on your first day?"

Cady smiled and began playing with Janis's hair.

"I remember _that_ ," she said. "But I mean the falling for me bit…"

That part, they had never even begun to talk about. It hadn't seemed to matter how the feelings had started to catch on, so long as the fire was now burning. And how hot, how ardently.

"It's those cargo shorts, what can I say, I'm only a weak lesbian."

Cady let out a goofy laugh.

"I should wear them more often then," she noted.

"Every day," Janis said. "But I can't promise I won't try to take them off you any chance I got…"

This prompted a more outright laugh, though they both knew the truth to it. After years of painfully dreading she would be single forever, secretly envying Damian for his numerous experiences, as failed as many of them were, Janis could finally live her full horny teenager life to the fullest. It only took some minor sneaking around and a lot of organization. She was great at the former, Cady excellent at the latter. They worked well together in their scheming for maximum getting laid amount. Janis was ridiculously proud of that, though bragging about that specific accomplishment to anyone else was out of the question.

"When did _you_ know?" She asked after a bit.

Cady tapped her chin in a particularly cute gesture, thoughtful expression and all.

"About you or about being bi?"

Janis shrugged.

"Actually, they were the same," Cady said quickly. "When we were fighting and I felt… so, so bad. And I kept hoping we'd reconcile but I never pictured us going back to just friends, I always hoped it would be more than that…"

"Took us too long," Janis replied, kissing her nose. "But wait, no one before? Not one girl?"

She thought of her own crush-littered past and frowned.

"I didn't live around people, remember? I just… never met any girl my type before."

"Your type, huh?" Janis grinned victoriously. "And what would that be?"

"A hot art freak," Cady replied and her body shifted more into Janis's. "Someone brave and strong and stupid hot and who really cares about me and who keeps me in stitchess and who takes care of me and…"

"I take care of you, alright," Janis commented with snark. Her hands squeezed Cady's butt and Cady huffed in surprise and approval.

"Yeah you do," she said with what Janis knew as her sexy voice. It would probably have sounded goofy for anyone else but her, who got to hear it only when she had Cady hot and willing in her arms. To her, it was the sexiest sound in the world.

Cady leaned down to kiss her and her legs parted to Janis's hands sliding down and between her butt and highs. She was straddling her now, moreso than lying, and Janus couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. After their first session today (which had been immediately followed by a second), Cady had just lazily put Janis's jacket back on. Was there a better version of lingerie? Emboldened by Cady's reaction, Janis slid her hand between her legs and found her more than ready for another round.

"Really?" Janis asked with a smirk. "Third time, huh?"

"Shut up," Cady muttered but she evidently wasn't self conscious enough to stop herself from grinding into Janis's fingers. "My parents are gonna be back in… " She glanced at her alarm clock on her desk. "Twenty minutes, so we have to be quick."

"Is that a challenge?"

Cady gave her her best "try me" face and Janis kissed the grin from her. Pulling her closer, she sat up and took Cady with her, their bodies flush, her arm locking her in place. With the other, she slid down between them and Cady sighed in satisfaction when her fingers touched her again, a better angle. Thirsty little thing.

Twenty minutes were indeed more than ample time. They had done it before, catching a small morself of time before the rest of life caught up to them again. Cady was still sensitive from earlier − a large chunk of the afternoon had been dedicated to it, because what else were they supposed to do with a few hours of free time while Cady's parents were out of the house?

"Challenge accepted," Janis replied and under her fingers, both of them found bliss equally, with time to spare to regain a small semblance of decency.

Cady's cheeks were still very pink by the time they heard the slamming sound of the front door but aside from that, not one thing could have given them away. The bed had been made about as well as Cady usually made it, which wasn't all too neat, clothes were put back on and each of them their own, a safe distance put between them but not overly so to avoid suspicion.

"How are you girls doing?" Mrs Heron asked after knocking at the door, her head popping in the sliver.

Janis was lying fully clothed on Cady's bed, browsing through her phone, Cady equally decent and reading a textbook at her desk. If Janis's fingers did not hold the memory of their recent endeavors still, she'd have never suspected a thing herself.

"Fine," Cady replied and damn if the little shyness hidden in her voice wasn't the cutest thing Janis would hear today.

Mrs Heron's eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them. Pursing her lips, she nodded.

"Well, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom, we're good!"

The door was barely closed and Mrs Heron a few steps away that Janis let out a nervous chuckle she had been holding for a minute.

"She knew," she said. "She definitely knew."

The blush across Cady's cheeks was not made any fainter by that remark. Pulling herself to her feet, she joined Janis back on the bed, tucking herself into her shoulder. Janis wrapped an arm around her. She was not looking forward to the eventual and inevitable moment she would have to tear herself from Cady tonight. Nowhere in the world did she feel as comfortable, as truly content as when Cady was in her arms.

"One day, your parents are just gonna throw me out of their house and I'll have seen it coming."

Cady puffed in disbelief.

"No they _won't_ ," she said with insistence. "They like you around, you know they love you. They do." Her fingers played with a strand of Janis's hair again and began braiding it half-assedly. " _Everyone_ does."

Janis wanted to retort some self-deprecating comment on how not everyone at Northshore had gotten the memo, but she said no such thing. It wasn't the point. It was just another way Cady found to skirt around the confession they were both dreading to finally make. Today's "Everyone loves you" was no different in its meaning than yesterday's "I like you so much" or "I love being your girlfriend" the day before.

Janis wasn't any better. She didn't dare the same sort of admissions but she pulled up her sketchbook every occasion she had to draw Cady in the most mundane and casual situations, her heart and fingers bursting of her, and there were way more hearts peppered across the pages than she would let anyone know, Cady or otherwise.

So they were afraid of the L-word. It wouldn't be the first L-word Janis had danced around out of fear. Horny and stupidly crazy about each other as they were, it was only a matter of time till they crossed that bridge. For the time being, Janis still felt warm and fuzzy at every implied attempt at it Cady made.

"So, erm… Did you… You know, what we talked about? Did you get it yet?"

Janis knew of course. Just thinking about the order, she found herself grinning but the wicked part of her could not help a bit of teasing.

"What do you mean?"

Another sigh and Cady fidgeted in her arms.

"Oh, sure, let's risk my parents hearing about _that_ … the… you know, the thing," Her voice went down to practically nothing of a whisper, " _the strap-on_ ," then went back to her previous normal volume. "Did you get it yet?"

Janis laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Three times today and you're still thinking about sex." She kissed a pout off of Cady's lips. "Not yet. I ordered it with some art shit so my parents don't go looking through the package. I think it's gonna be another couple of days."

Cady groaned into Janis's neck frustratingly.

"Why, Miss Heron, you're insatiable," Janis teased. "Your fingers will have to do for at least two whole days."

At that, Cady gave her a naughty grin.

"Or yours," she said, taking Janis's hand in hers to kiss her palm.

They kissed, Cady's hips rolling into hers seductively, but they had barely gotten into it that someone knocked at the door. Cady yelped in surprise and might well have fallen off the bed if Janis had not caught her in time.

"Binty, we'll be having dinner soon. If Janis wants to stay…"

"I'll be going home, Mrs Heron, thank you," Janis replied through the door.

"Alright! Cady, about ten minutes."

Janis stood to get her things and was about to make her goodbyes when her little koala bear of a girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, her chin resting on Janis's shoulder. She must have been on her tippy toes to reach that height.

"Think of me tonight?"

Janis turned her head to kiss Cady's temple.

"Every night, you know that."

Cady let her go, not before a hot mess of a kiss. Janis left before she could be convinced to stay, for fear of actually being kicked from the Herons' for gay corrupting their darling girl. She did think of Cady that night quite thoroughly.

The Herons knew they were seeing each other, of course. They'd have been blind not to. The first hard step of getting together had taken some time, more than it should have, but the rest had followed all the more rapidly. They weren't closeted. In fact, Janis told herself they couldn't be further from it. Cady was obnoxiously generous with her affections and Janis was all too happy to receive them wherever they went − and repaid them in full when they were on their own. The label of girlfriends had taken but a fingersnap to be adopted and, though it hadn't been a uniformly smooth reaction from the rest of the world, everyone that mattered had taken the news of their relationship very kindly. That included their parents and friends and, of course, especially Damian.

Cady meant everything to Janis and more, of course, but Damian had held a special place before and the part of Janis utterly devoted to him would never be replaced. For the most part, the three of them hung out together anyways but Janis would never give up on spending time with him alone. She was a specific version of herself when she was around him which she liked very much.

"Mathletes training twice a week, huh?" He said, draping himself on her couch like one of her French girls. "Do you think her head is gonna explode one day from all those brains?"

"Big head, you say? Look who's talking."

He stuck out his tongue to her but then burst out laughing.

"Well, it's a shame because I rewatched season four of Gilmore Girls this weekend and wanted some valid opinions because I know you think Rory's…"

Regardless of Cady's absence, he started to ramble passionately and though she would never admit to it, Janis switched her attention to him to a mere half listen compared to her usual full. Her sketchbook in hand, her pencil naturally startd to draw up the familiar shape of a certain math nerd. She reacted on occasions to Damian's detailed and thorough analysis of season four, enough to let him know that she was following but not especially more than just that. He was just about done with his strong opinion on Rory's negative character development and veering into shipping territory (he had always been team Jess, Janis team Paris if really pressed for it) when Janis's mom knocked at the door.

"Sweetheart," she said and Damian hid a smirk at the pet name but not very well, "Your package is here, do you wanna look at it now?"

Janis hesitated. Damian was looking at her curiously but there was no way for him to know, was there?

"Sure," she said.

Her mom passed her the unopened box which Janis dropped just as it was next to her desk, but she should have expected Damian to be exactly himself in all circumstances. As soon as her mom had closed the door, he got up to try and have a look at the package. Janis put herself between him and it. He tried to pass by her.

"What'd you get?" He asked, side stepping.

"Just some art stuff," she replied, taking the same step to block his path.

He gave her an inquisitive look and tried another step which was blocked all the same.

"C'mon, what is it? Like paint and stuff?"

"Yeah," she said, glad that the excuse was also the truth. "Exactly. It's boring."

By now, he had more than caught on her reluctance. She stepped back, barring any access to the box with her body.

"Janis Sarkisian, are you doing drugs?" He teased. "What are you hiding?"

"That's right, I'm on crack. Amazon ordered crack. You caught me. Don't look and get dragged into it, it's my burden and shame."

He was laughing as he tried another angle of attack, grabbing her hands together and tickling her ribs. She started to giggle despite herself and finally, she gave up.

"Alright, alright," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I'm warning you, you'll regret looking."

Damian dropped his grasp − which had been loose and playful anyways − and squeed in excitement as Janis allowed him reluctant access to the package. If she had to be embarrassed by her own partner in crime and best friend, though, she would at least preserve her last shred of dignity and hide her face from him. Dropping dead and face first on the bed, she buried herself into her pillow.

"Let's see…" She heard the sound of tape being ripped, shuffling of paper and a pause. "Pencils. Are those watercolors?"

She could not for the life of her remember any of the other purchases in the box. Cady and herself sure were a match, she thought. She had also been impatiently looking forward to the order arriving.

"Brush markers," Damian enumerated. "New paint brushes − oh, these are cute. Two, no, three sketchbooks… Janis, this is all art stuff, why were you so…"

Janis sat up abruptly, just in time for Damian to pull out the very last item at the bottom of the box. It was wrapped in thick paper but the shape of it was already a giveaway. Damian gave her a funny look and she wanted to kick him but she did nothing to stop him from undoing the packaging and uncovering her and Cady's little secret. It wasn't even that little, as it turned out. Ridiculously purple, some softer aesthetic shape than nature so that it did not exactly copy the shape of a human penis, sturdy black straps attached to its base to fix it in place, large but not grotesquely or painfully so, the strap-on had arrived precisely like Cady had selected it. Damian looked like he had seen a ghost − or a whole haunted house.

"Oh my gosh," he said blankly, still under shock. Shaking himself out of it, he grinned and looked at Janis, who threw herself back onto the bed. "Oh my GOD, you little slut, things are really heating up!"

She groaned loudly, which only made him laugh more.

"Oh, come on, don't be awkward! You never tell me about your sexploits, I tell you everything."

 _First of all, I never asked you to_ , she thought, but said nothing for fear that he would stop.

"That's because Cady is your friend too," Janis replied, her voice a bit muffled through the pillow. "It'd be _weird_. She'd be embarrassed to know you know, don't say anything."

"Are _you_ gonna use it? Or is she?"

"I'm not telling you that!" She cried out, sitting up again. "Oh my _god_."

Damian raised his hands in apology.

"Alright, alright, hashtag secret life." Carefully, he put the wrapper paper back around it and hid it back at the bottom of the box. "Hope you two have fun with it."

"I'm serious," Janis insisted. "Don't say anything to Cady."

He faked offense.

"Who do you think I am?" Winking, he added, "It'll be our dirty little secret."

For someone with such an eventful past, Damian did know when to stop when it came to Janis and there was no word said about it the rest of the night.

When he was gone, Janis pulled out her phone. She had received Whatsapp messages from Cady, a selfie of her and some math test she'd gotten a perfect score for, then some sweet nothings wishing her a good night. Janis checked the time. Possibly past Cady's bed time. Damian and her did tend to chat well late into the night. She sent Cady an equally fond reply, heart emojis and everything, but when the time came for it, she couldn't fall asleep for the life of her. She looked again at the cute selfie, Cady's proud smile, her gorgeous blue eyes with always a twinkle of mirth. She tossed on her pillow.

"You stupid lesbian," she muttered and her phone lit up again.

 _see you tomorrow_ <3 <3 <3

Another selfie of an exhausted Cady already in bed, eyes heavy with sleep but the sweetest tired smile.

"Stupid," Janis repeated.

Putting down the phone, she closed her eyes but she still could see Cady's face like it was right here in the same bed as her. _The things I have to do._ Her hand slid down her stomach, underneath the loose waistband of her old pajama pants and she sighed in relief as she began touching herself.

She was stupid crazy about Cady. Sure, part of it was how well they jived together in the sack but even that couldn't have happened if they weren't so fond of each other outside of it. Cady was so excitable, so filled with wonder for everything all the time. She made Janis want to hug a rainbow or something. Whenever she was around her, Janis wanted to smother Cady with love, to hold her close and for everyone to know how well she loved her. And yes, she also wanted to rail her hard. But she couldn't have had the one without the other.

She bit her lip, afraid to make obvious sounds in the silent house late at night, grinding herself into her palm and trying to be quick about it. Her body was all ticklish and tensed and the climax was just a fantasy away. The first knuckle of two fingers inside her − she was embarrassingly wet just from the totally not sexy picture of Cady running in her mind for mere minutes. She had a problem and the exact problem was her super hot girlfriend. Then there was the purple dildo hidden in the box under her desk. It had been Cady's suggestion, but it had been on Janis's mind as well before. She could just picture how Cady would look up at her when she slipped it in, the expression she always had when she was aroused, how she would cling to her and…

"Shit," Janis groaned. " _Fuck_."

Her arm flopped heavily on her face as she buried a grunt into it, the other hand frantic to make herself fly as high as she could before the inescapable fall down. Her breath was erratic, her heartbeat even moreso but little by little they quieted down and finally, she let out a huge sigh. _Yeah_ , she thought and that before they had even tried it, _yeah the strap was a pretty solid idea_.

She was floating in confidence the next day. Cady always gave her this feeling of being on top of the world, of being truly fearless and free. After years where any moment of happiness was tainted by the inevitable self-loathing following it, Janis finally felt like she was worth the adoration in Cady's eyes when they were together.

"Hey, sweet thing," she said into Cady's hear as she sat down for lunch, startling her from behind, grabbing her by the waist, hand dangerously close to her butt.

"Hey," Cady grinned from ear to ear.

They kissed for quite a bit longer than Janis usually preferred in any public place and especially at school, but her feelings for Cady seemed to give her wings today. It felt like there was nobody else at this table or in this hall, although both were packed. Janis leaned to talk into Cady's ear again.

"Guess what arrived last night," she whispered.

Cady, to her credit, made every effort to keep her full composure. When Janis looked up, she saw Damian resolutely staring down at his tray. She guessed the attempt hadn't been entirely successful.

The issue with being a horny teenager with an equally or even hornier girlfriend was that all that good energy was wasted on waiting impatiently for either set of their parents to be out of the home for a sufficient time. Oh, of course, that didn't always stop them. There had been innumerable good moments despite her parents or, more rarely, Cady's in the home and, so long as their clothes stayed mostly on, an insane amount of sneaky fingering could take place. Even on the occasional sleepovers allowed, when the rest of the home slept soundly, they had found each other in the dark, loving each other in as much silence as they could muster. Still, the best times were those when they had the house to themselves, the few hours of maximum freedom stolen here and there.

It took eight days of agonizing makeout sessions with a craving for more (and, Janis reminisced proudly, one orgasm given before her fingers had even passed the waistband of Cady's underwear, so excited she had been grinding herself against Janis's thigh) before one of their houses freed itself. Janis's parents were out visiting some relative Janis couldn't even remember who had just had a baby. They would be driving out of state and had booked a night there. Janis had other plans which started and ended with Cady Heron.

"After you, madam," she told her as she opened the door and theatrically bowed to let Cady in.

Cady giggled and Janis still tasted the smile on her lips when, just after the door was locked, Cady jumped on her like they hadn't seen each other in months. She hadn't been expecting it so soon and fell back against the dresser in the entrance, but quickly turned the situation around to lift Cady onto it.

"Hey," Cady whispered after they got too breathless. Her face was entirely flushed.

Janis reached to hold her by the waist, her thumbs massaging into her sides. She smiled. She thought she would never want to not smile again.

"Hey," she replied, giving Cady a quick peck on the lips. "Wanna see my bedroom?"

Cady nodded but rather than making any move towards it, she clutched Janis's shoulders all the tighter like she never wanted to let her go.

"Are we Apparating there or… ?"

But Cady kissed her again, pressing herself so shamelessly into her that in the end, she had no option but to carry her there. Cady was a horny little thing, legs wrapped around her waist and though Janis would not know what exercise even was, she grabbed her by the butt and found some unknown strength to carry her to her bedroom.

Cady was in an impossible hurry to the point that, when they stumbled into bed, Janis had to grab her hands and pin them above her head to stop her from being so restless.

"Cady," she tssked. "We got all night, you know."

"But I want it _now_ ," Cady whined and Janis smiled.

"You do?" She asked, kissing down Cady's neck. She thought of leaving a lovebite but stopped very short of it, only leaving the skin a bit red for her own viewing pleasure. Cady's hips were thrusting up, trapping one of Janis's legs between them as she tried to get herself off.

" _Yes_."

Janis smiled into her neck. She loved being wanted. She also loved knowing that Cady was taken care of, especially by herself. She released her hold on Cady's hands to pull off the shirt from her, if she was to be so eager. Cady helped her with unhooking her bra as well and started moaning when Janis kissed down the crook of her neck, pass the collarbone to her breasts, lavishing them with attention. Now free, Cady's hands combed into her hair and she let out her impatience by making her pleasure loudly known. In moments like these, Janis, who never thought of her own future beyond the end of the present week, found herself hoping for a future where Cady and her would get a place of their own and she could every day make her moan as loud as they both pleased.

"I couldn't stop thinking about this all week," she said. "I wanna take my time."

Any new thing ought to be a special occasion, she thought. Under her, Cady was ready and squirming and she thought that it was very special indeed. There was no rush. She was going to fully savor every moment of it. Her lips pursed around a pink nipple like a delicious appetizer to the feast of the night. Her hand slid down to palm at Cady through her jeans. It wasn't much but it was well appreciated by the both of them. Her tongue flicked at the hardening nipple before, with a trail of open mouthed kisses, she switched to the other.

Cady, resolved to accept Janis's set pace, was making herself more comfortable, squirming into a perfect position. There was nothing Janis loved better than the feeling of pleasuring her, how trusted and appreciated she felt. If the rest of the night went as her thoughts had led her to hope…

"Janis," Cady begged, "I wanna feel you."

Janis smirked into Cady's chest. Pressing the heel of her hand heavier into where Cady's clit was, she massaged roughly through denim.

"Don't you feel me already?"

Cady let out some strangled laugh that was more like panting.

"I mean like take off your shirt."

Janis loathed to interrupt herself but if it was for Cady's added pleasure, she simply had to. Sitting up, she shrugged off her jacket, pulled off her shirt and bra. It was less of a show than when she undressed Cady, but she still saw in her eyes that it was appreciated.

"There," she said as she got back to her ministrations. "Better?"

Cady's hands were hot against the bare skin of her back, grabbing her, it felt, never to let her go. Janis did not know what better sensation there was than being held so, clung onto like nothing else mattered. She kissed Cady's nipple and the tender skin around it, and back to the other one. She kissed her breasts, the hot and a bit sweaty skin under her lips as she traced a path downwards she knew so well. She kissed her stomach, the tiny swell of it that was the softest part of her, and when she was barred by the belt and jeans around Cady's waist she kissed there too, a swarm of butterfly kisses getting lower and lower as she slowly unbuckled the belt and pulled down the jeans.

"Oh, _you little_ …"

Cady was wearing some nicer underwear, cute lace at the edge, nothing overly impractical and too fancy but a lovely surprise nonetheless which made Janis sit up to bask in the full view of her. Leaning up on her elbows, Cady could only smile at the effect she saw she was having.

"You like? I was gonna ask for Karen's advice but she told me she never wo…"

Janis cut her with a kiss and this time, massaging through much thinner fabric gave Cady an even more passionate reaction. She was damp under her palm and just as a preview of better treats to come, Janis slipped two fingers under the precious undergarment to feel the wetness, spread it between her fingers, revel in it. Cady's legs were mush, parting themselves so prettily to let her work and Janis couldn't resist it.

"Janis…" The whimper came as she hooked her thumb under the fragile waistband of the panties to slide them down.

"I got you," she said. "I got you."

Lying flat on her stomach, her arms circled under Cady's legs, hooking them up around her shoulders. Cady smelled of arousal and want and Janis dove right in, her chin wet and drowning in desire as she started to pay real attention to Cady's clit after too much teasing. The reaction was as desired, Cady squirming into her, moaning her heart out, and Janis could have spent the rest of the night there if only she hadn't such a better plan for later.

Minutes or hours passed. Never more than in these instants of complete abandon, Janis understood completely the depth of her feelings for Cady. Knowing her so intimately, and being known in reverse, wasn't something she had dared to hope and the look they shared as Janis was two fingers deep inside her and lips around her clit was as moving now than it had been the first time. She wondered if Cady's eyes would ever lose their effects on her. Cady blinked lazily, lovingly, and Janis knew that they wouldn't. A short moment of hasty efforts later and she felt the familiar vice of Cady coming around her fingers, a moan losing itself in her throat. She dreaded the question she had to ask.

"D'you still wanna try it? The strap?"

Following orgasm, there was a sort of sloth to Cady and Janis's heart ached with fondness as she nodded as if in slow motion but with the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"Right," she said and did not know where the nervousness suddenly gripping her was coming from.

She got out of bed, pulling off her shorts and tights in an inelegant striptease that still wrapped Cady's attention even without Janis's intent. The strap-on was well hidden from sight under several piles of books and boxes. Janis had put it in an old shoe box which she had a dozen of filled with various art supply, thinking it would attract less attention if it didn't stand out. When she pulled the right box out of its secret nook, her hands were less firm than she would have liked.

"Let me just…"

She had familiarized herself with the harness earlier this week − with quite a few failed attempts she had not wanted for Cady to witness. When she put it on and buckled the straps, it fit perfectly and Cady's eyes went wide with amazement.

"Oh…"

They paused, awkwardly looking at one another before Janis took it upon herself to act.

"How do you wanna do it?"

Cady held up an inviting arm, still lying flat on her back and Janis arranged the pillows more comfortably behind her head before joining her back on the bed.

"Just like this," Cady replied.

Janis's heart was drumming so fast in her chest it was a wonder it didn't just burst out with the pressure, but she kneeled between Cady's legs, trying to remember what she had read on her many google searches about this. The dildo, right next to Cady, seemed like the right size, or in any case, Cady seemed to be eyeing it with eager curiosity.

"I'm just gonna… I'm going to, alright?"

Cady nodded. With an arm, Janis held her weight off of crushing Cady. The other guided the dildo inside of Cady and though she saw it slip right in, even without looking she'd have known from the way Cady clung to her. Any fantasy she had had during the week of how she might feel in this situation faded away for the real deal and Janis thought she'd never live through it in one piece.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

Cady smiled, pulling Janis closer and, balancing her weight on her forearms, they found some sort of position that was more comfortable for the both of them. Janis's mind had gone entirely blank but as Cady's hips started to move ever so timidly, she told herself it was time to go at it. She thrust her hips for the first time. Her reward was a panting breath from Cady, whose arms snaked around her shoulders and held tight. Janis had read about the danger of thrusting too fast or too deep an object that wasn't part of her body and she was terrified of being too intense, but from the deep blush that covered Cady's face and neck, from her little moans, so much more restrained than Janis had become used to knowing her, from the look they shared that was more intimate, more beautiful than anything Janis had ever known, she thought she was doing a pretty decent job. Cady rolled into her softly, both of them exploring this entirely new territory of love-making together.

"You good?" She asked again.

But Cady's reply was a kiss and there was no hurry to it. Slow, deep, it was the simplest of kisses and spoke a truth they both knew perfectly, unbelievably clearly in this instant.

"I love you," Cady said and her hand cupped Janis's jaw to kiss her again.

"I love you," Janis said and her hand grasped Cady's, entwined their fingers together and kissed it a dozen times before pinning it to the pillow and holding it there.

She wanted to do more, to hold Cady so much closer to her than the already inexistent distance between them. She wanted to touch her better but without an arm to hold herself up, she might make herself uncomfortably heavy and Janis wanted nothing but to make Cady feel good all instants of her life. Cady was the one who slid her free hand between their bodies to touch herself. They worked together perfectly, Cady taking care of herself, Janis taking care of her, and that extra bit of silicone that changed the deal. Janis felt in complete harmony, entirely connected with Cady in a way she couldn't possibly have anticipated.

"I love you so much," she said again because now that that dam had been opened, there was no restraining it again. Cady uttered the words again too, and Janis said them back, and she swore they could have spent the rest of the night simply exchanging three simple words that contained so much more in them than just that.

Cady's second orgasm took more time, of course, more work, but Janis longed to stay as long as she could in Cady's embrace anyway. Finally, she felt Cady's fingers rub her clit a bit faster, more insistent, she felt her tense with the effort of getting there. She tried thrusting a bit harder, giving the motions more sharpness, which made Cady's head drop back into the pillow with a groan. Her throat was exposed and soon covered with kisses and Janis felt the rapid, erratic pant left of her breath by the time she hit her climax. She did not remember Cady ever looking more beautiful. Finally, the fingers slowed down then stopped completely and Janis pulled out.

"Take it off," Cady muttered hoarsely.

Janis worked at the buckles, very soon helped by frantic hands and the strap-on was thrown on the ground as Cady pushed on Janis's shoulder to lie her down on the bed.

"We'll have to sterilize it," Janis tried to say but Cady cut her.

"I wanna eat you out," she said. "Right now."

There was a deepness to her voice, maybe tiredness, though it was still quite early in the night, maybe too much effort in a short time.

"… Okay."

Janis's hands wrought into the bedsheet (which she had changed this morning) but Cady seized them for herself and their four hands laid flat on Janis's stomach as Cady kissed down the inside of her thighs, nudging her legs open with her shoulders. She kissed her below just as soundly, as passionately as she had kissed her on the mouth and Janis groaned at the sensation. She did not always look into Cady's eyes on the rarer occasions where their love flowed this way rather than the opposite, but in this instant, she did not think she could ever look away. Half of Cady's face was hidden into her efforts to please Janis, of course, but her eyes were bright and decisive as ever. When she came, they shone all the brighter and Janis was hardly starting to regain her breath that they were kissing each other again.

"I love you," they said and held each other close. "I love you."

Of course, Cady's fretting mind could not be put on hold for too long. Of course, they washed off the dildo in hot water and hid it safely back in its box under the desk. Of course, they peed. They had snacks and talked and laughed and kissed and made love a second time − nothing too fancy, just Cady and Janis and her fingers and sweet whispers between the two of them.

Later they took a bath, folded into each other in the too small bathtub for two people. Cady in her arms, her head falling back against her shoulder as they spoke in hushed voices even if there was nobody but each other to hear. They sat there till the water grew lukewarm and their skin was wrinkled and too supple and gently, tenderly, Janis wrapped one of the softest towels they had around Cady, took another one for herself. They went to bed naked but warm with each other's presence.

"Goodnight Janis," Cady said, her voice slurring with exhaustion. "Love you."

They had misused and abused the words to bits already, repeated them a hundred times but every time felt just as special, just as thrilling as the first.

"G'night Caddy," she replied. "I love you."

Every day they had been together had been special, but that night, they went to sleep a little bit braver and a lot closer than before. Just before she fell asleep, Janis thought of the little child she had been, the terror of being a lesbian. Already then, she had understood with dread that, come adversity or not, she had been placed down this earth to be in love. As far as she was concerned, there was no one else she could have been luckier to love than Cady Heron.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a comment if you've read this and enjoyed it! I really hope you have. Please comment.


End file.
